Let's make a deal
by DiabolicTenshi
Summary: Now that Cain's Mark had been removed Simon would be a target of many Downworlders. There's one person who is willing to give him the needed protection, but it wouldn't come for free. Mild spoilers for COFA.


**A/N:** First Mortal Instruments story, please be nice to me! Reviews are love as always!

**A/N2:** This story was written for my best friend, Kuroneko Barbara! Happy belated birthday dear! ^^

Let's make a deal

It was ten pm and Simon was dragging himself up the stairs towards his front door. Well, it wasn't only his; he was sharing a flat with Jordan. His roommate was off to work again and Simon offered him to do the shopping. He didn't really need food and it was kind of painful, seeing all those foods and sweets he had used to eat.

Things were different now and no matter how many times he had tried the results were always the same. Whatever human food he had swallowed came back almost right away and he spent the following few hours throwing up. However he did the shopping since he didn't have better things to do.

Clary had gone out with Jace, as usually, and Simon didn't want to crash at Luke's place since Jocelyn was living there. They deserved some privacy. He wasn't in the mood for Eric and his endless, crazy questions about vampires. He couldn't go to the Institute either. Well, he could call Isabelle to meet him probably at Taki's but decided it would be bad idea. They weren't going out anymore and though they had remained friends, Simon didn't want to meet her right now.

He knew it was his fault and Isabelle wasn't even mad at him. Then again, it wasn't exactly Simon's fault since he himself couldn't quite help it. Damn, he didn't even realize until Izzy had pointed it out rather bluntly, shocking Simon to the core. He was gay. Maybe he should talk to Alec – it was Izzy's suggestion, - but they weren't really friends and Simon didn't feel like having an awkward conversation over such a sensitive topic with someone he barely knew.

He reached the door and took his keys out; their rattling on his chain was so loud it hurt. 'Thanks, super sensitive hearing.' He noted sarcastically then pushed the door open, not bothering to switch the lights off. He could see just perfectly in the dark and he froze in alarm when he saw a dark shape standing in the kitchen's doorway. He blinked and it was gone. He focused tensed but couldn't see or hear anything alien so he just shrugged. 'Must have been my imagination.'

To his bad luck, he was wrong.

At the next moment a dark figure leapt from the shadows, pushing Simon against the now closed door with brutal force, the bag of vegetables and fruits falling to the floor with a loud 'thud'.

"Raphael." Simon gasped startled, blood turning into ice in his veins.

"Hey, Daylighter." A malicious grin spread across his face and Simon gulped thickly, his mind spinning in panic.

Without a second thought he pushed Raphael back with all his power and dashed forward, hoping he was fast enough to get away. He wasn't. A second later Raphael tackled him down to the floor, slamming his face against the carpet so hard his forehead bruised, and pinning his wrists down with equal force. His claws drew blood where they dag into Simon's flesh. Plus, Simon's whole body was being pinned down by Raphael's body weight, making him to give up his last hope of escaping. He might be able to walk in daylight but he wasn't a match for Raphael, that vampire was way too strong and had much more experience in fighting than Simon.

"Not so fast." His tone sent the chill up Simon's spine and he shivered, still struggling against his iron grips hopelessly.

"What do you want?" He snarled annoyed even though he wasn't in a position to use such a tone.

"I know your little secret, _Daylighter_." Raphael whispered against his right ear. "I know the Mark had been removed." He stated with a hint of satisfaction in his voice and yanked Simon's head back by his hair roughly, causing him to yelp in surprise. Now his hands were free but Raphael's claws were pressing into the soft skin of his neck so Simon wouldn't dare to even try escaping.

"Now I could do anything I want with you." Raphael hissed; his voice scarier than before but it also carried a strange tone which Simon couldn't quite figure out.

"Then go ahead and kill me, that's what you want, isn't it?" Simon said so nonchalantly it even surprised himself. He just couldn't care. He knew something was wrong with him. Lately, he had been an awful friend to Clary, wasn't much use in a fight, his mother had called him a monster and wouldn't bear to look at him. Also, he upset Isabelle though not purposely and he didn't belong to the vampires because they hated him for being a Daylighter. He had no reason to be alive. He had already died once, anyway. It wouldn't matter…

"I'm not going to kill you."

"Whatever, just make it- what?!" Raphael's words finally reached him. "Then what-?" He shut up immediately as realization hit him. Torture. Maybe he was prepared to die but to be tortured? It wasn't very promising.

"I have an offer." Raphael stated. "I could spread a little rumour about your removed Mark and you would be a target of lots of vicious and cunning Downworlders..."

"-Or?" Simon asked unsurely. He'd rather pass on the first option if the second was any better.

He could feel Raphael's smirk and he shuddered uncontrollably. "Or I could take care of you. Let you stay at my hotel and won't allow the others to hurt you." 'Well, that doesn't sound that bad.' "With a few conditions, of course." 'I knew it!'

"And what would those be?" Though it might appear they were having a simple business conversation don't forget that Raphael still had Simon pinned down on the floor, his claws dangerously close to the veins in his neck.

"So you choose option two?" Raphael sounded surprised but pleased though Simon wasn't sure he had heard it right.

"Depends on the details." Simon said. "But I'm not thrilled about the idea of having herds of Downworlders after me."

"You'll show some respect. Obey my orders. Keep our secrets. I don't need a spy neither a rebellious vampire in our nest." Raphael stated plainly.

Simon hesitated. His chances weren't very promising. Having his secret being leaked out to Downworlders sounded pretty bad but being under Raphael's command seemed equally awful. With his spinning mind he wasn't able to think soberly. It was hard with having Raphael on his back, his body weight still crashing.

Suddenly, he was flipped over so now he was lying on his back with Raphael straddling him, pinning his wrists down over his head. A small, involuntary whimper left his lips as Raphael's body pressed against his at a rather intimate spot. His whole body went numb and his eyes widened in sheer horror but it couldn't be undone. A wide, wicked smirk appeared on Raphael's face and he leant forward, his mouth only inches away from Simon's. His breath would have hitched if he had been breathing.

"Now, isn't it interesting?" Raphael teased; his bright, white teeth visible as he flashed an evil grin. "Maybe I should offer another option." Simon remained silent and so did Raphael. Several tense minutes passed before Simon finally gathered his courage to break it even though he was pretty damn sure he would regret it later.

"And what would that be?" Simon asked; his throat was dry and his heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage. There was no way Raphael wouldn't notice. His knowing grin grew even wider upon hearing Simon's question and he drew his hand from his wrist, his fingers brushing against the line of his arm then he rested his palm against Simon's jawline, his thumb touching his lower lip. Simon shuddered though not in fear or panic.

"I think you know it already." He whispered and then leant forward and pressed his lips against Simon's. Simon shut his eyes tight, his whole body tensing and even though his right hand was free he wouldn't dare to move.

Raphael tasted fresh. There was a strong scent of citrus and mint lingering on his lips and Simon found it exotic. It felt oddly good and he hated himself for this realization but he hated himself more because of his reaction. He knew he was supposed to push him away, tell him to say whatever he wanted about his removed Mark and get the hell out of his home but he instead parted his lips, granting permission to the demanding tongue. Raphael pushed his body against him harder, earning a low moan which was quickly swallowed by his eager mouth. He used his hand resting on Simon's jawline to tilt his head in order to have better access. Simon didn't protest. He doubted he could but if he wanted to be honest he liked it.

At first the kiss was soft and gentle, almost innocent, but soon turned into a fierce tongue-battle. Raphael let go of his wrist – probably to give him a chance to oppose – but Simon instead of pushing him away entangled his fingers in Raphael's dark, messy locks, tugging on his hair encouragingly.

Raphael moved his mouth to Simon's neck, licking along his jawline then kissing and sucking the soft skin hard enough to leave a visible mark. Simon moaned helplessly, tilting his head so Raphael could have more exposed skin. He knew it was probably the stupidest thing to do, being in such a vulnerable position under someone who had wanted to kill him recently. But logic and carefulness could be damned because it felt so fucking incredible.

Simon couldn't help a disappointed whimper leaving his lips when Raphael removed his mouth and faced him with a smirk that promised naughty things. Simon's awakening arousal twitched in excitement.

"So what's your choice, _Daylighter_?"

Simon rolled his eyes in frustration. "My name is Simon."

"Well, you _are_ a Daylighter." Raphael pointed out. Simon glared at him then wrapped his arms around Raphael's neck and pulled him down for a quick but wild, open-mouthed kiss. Where did his confidence come from, he had no idea. He used the kiss as a distraction and rolled them over in an instant so now Raphael was the one lying on his back.

"Option three is a tempting offer but we should talk about the details." Simon stated confidently. Raphael gave him a wicked sneer and at the next moment Simon was lying flat on his back again with Raphael on top of him.

"Like how you will never do something like that again?" He asked playfully though his eyes were dead-serious. 'Huh, dead-serious.' Simon almost chuckled at his bad, inner pun but assumed Raphael wouldn't appreciate it very much so he decided to keep quiet about it. Instead he replied. "If you call me by my name, I won't."

"Okay." Raphael nodded after considering it then leant forward, attacking Simon's neck once again, making it hard for him to have any coherent thought.

"You'll call me 'Sir' or 'Master'." Raphael stated between two kisses.

"Not in private." Simon added and though he didn't need oxygen he kept gasping for air as Raphael was covering his neck and collarbone with rough kisses and love-bites.

"Not always." Raphael murmured and pulled back a bit, fisting Simon's T-shirt.

"Fine." Simon agreed in defeat then his eyes widened. "Wait, what-?" Fabric was torn and his chest and abs were exposed instantly. Raphael made a satisfied noise then grinned when his eyes met with Simon's bewildered gaze.

"Hey, I liked that shirt!" He exclaimed.

"Too bad." Raphael shrugged, not really paying attention. He was busy devouring Simon with his eyes.

Simon blushed slightly under his gaze, feeling extremely uncomfortable. Not wanting to start having stupid thoughts – or any thoughts at all, - he reached out and pulled Raphael down on him again. He remembered their previous agreement and murmured "kiss me". Raphael did it, more fiercely than before if it was possible.

Vampires could no longer feel cold or heat but Simon felt like he was on fire; adrenaline rushing in his veins and Raphael's intoxicating scent made him bold and drove him crazy. It started to become too much to bear and he noted his jeans were awfully tight right now. He fisted Raphael's shirt on his back and while still kissing, he tore it apart. Raphael bit down on his bottom lip hard but apart from that he didn't scolded Simon for his actions. Simon wasted no time to explore the now exposed light brown skin with hasty hands.

Raphael made a throaty groan and Simon grinned against his lips, satisfied. However his moment of dominance flew away as fast as it came when Raphael reached down between them and tore the buttons on his jeans open then slid his hand right into his boxers.

"Oh, fuck!" Simon moaned and buckled his hips uncontrollably in pleasure.

Raphael grasped his erection not too gently. "You'll keep our secrets. All of it." He punctuated every word with a firm stroke, earning pants and moans from Simon.

"Yea-yeah, okay." Simon panted, reaching out blindly and tugging on the hem of Raphael's black jeans. The older vampire pulled back – the implication had been clear, - and removed them hastily along with his briefs while Simon got rid of his remaining clothes, too. "I want to keep living here." He tossed them aside.

"As long as I'm welcome." Raphael grinned, climbing on top of him slowly, like a predator, pushing Simon back down. A loud, relieved moan tore from both vampires' throats as their naked bodies pressed together. Raphael's hands were already roaming on Simon's body, driving him crazy with pleasure.

"You must follow my orders." Raphael whispered against his ear while he took Simon's rock-hard shaft in hand, pumping it slowly.

"But they ca-ahh can't be sex related." Simon had a hard time to speak properly.

"Just once in a while." Raphael added and Simon moaned in agreement. The slow teasing was starting to become unbearable since Simon wanted more friction, more pleasure, more of Raphael. He caught his wrist and pulled his hand against his mouth, taking two fingers in and licking them. Raphael's eyes darkened with desire and he pushed the fingers back and forth, making Simon to suck them eagerly. Then he removed them and pushed his legs apart.

"Promise… you'll keep… keep it a secret. The Mark." Simon panted, panicking.

"I promise. I won't tell anyone. I won't let anyone hurt you." Raphael gave him a warm, reassuring smile then squeezed his thigh carefully as he pushed both fingers inside at once. Simon winced and shifted in discomfort, clutching his fists tightly. It wasn't as painful as he had expected but it wasn't exactly pleasurable either.

"Relax, it won't hurt long." Raphael said then leant forward, giving him a long, deep kiss while he made some scissoring movements, preparing him hastily. He was close to his limit, too.

He pulled the fingers out and was about to position himself when realization hit him like a rock. Simon was a virgin. They shouldn't do it rough. He glanced around quickly, narrowing his eyes as he was searching for something which could be used as lubrication. His eyes settled on a bottle of olive oil. Not the best, but it would do it.

Simon blinked questioningly as Raphael suddenly moved away and watched with a frown as he hurried into the kitchen and grabbed something. Seconds later he was back and Simon made a noise which very much sounded like an impatient groan to Raphael. Simon blushed furiously as he realized what Raphael was holding. The older vampire popped the cap open and poured a generous amount of olive oil into his palm then tossed the bottle aside carelessly which crashed against the floor. Simon tried to make an angry face at him but it wasn't very effective since whatever he was about to say turned into a loud, surprised yelp when Raphael pushed his legs apart.

"Relax." He commanded and Simon tried but it was easier said than done.

Raphael gave his own erection a few rough strokes, coating it with the oil then grabbed Simon's hips firmly, his nails – not claws – digging into the flesh. Simon instinctively shut his eyes as Raphael slowly pushed all the way in then stopped to give some time to Simon to adjust.

It hurt more than the fingers and the feeling was weird, stinging. However, it also felt oddly good and he took a few deep breaths – old habits die hard – in order to calm himself down. Raphael snaked a hand from his hipbone to his shaft and started stroking it firmly, his actions proving to be a great distraction and soon, Simon rolled his hips impatiently. Raphael grinned at that and moved his hand back to Simon's hip, getting a tight grip on the boy. He pulled back a bit then pushed forward, surprisingly gentle at first. Simon was grateful for that though he would never admit it.

A few thrusts later the pain faded away and Simon's painful winces turned into loud moans of pleasure. He was now thrusting back against Raphael and he smirked at him mischievously then picked up his pace, slamming into him harder and harder until he hit a certain spot which made Simon to see stars.

"Oh my... FUCK!" Simon cursed, arching his back in pure pleasure. "Do that again."

Raphael was more than willing to grant his wish and aimed for Simon's sweet spot over and over, ordering the boy to stroke himself in time with his thrusts. They were both approaching their orgasm but Raphael wasn't quite done with Simon yet. He stopped abruptly and caught the boy's wrists, pinning him down. Simon made a protesting sound and buckled his hips eagerly only to get a sneer as a reply.

"Another condition. I could fuck you whenever I want."

Simon had to focus because his desire clouded mind wasn't in a best shape. He chuckled at last. "I assume any protest would be invalid."

"Probably."

He struggled to free his wrists but it was impossible so instead he leant up as much as he could and pressed his lips against Raphael who gave him a hot, passionate kiss. "Deal." Simon whispered with a grin after they broke apart and it was all Raphael needed. He laced their fingers together and started thrusting back and forth, setting a brutal pace and hitting Simon's prostate every time.

"Ahh please, Raph-Raphael... ngh" Simon was reduced into a moaning and panting mess. "Let me-ahh, please." He struggled against Raphael's grip again and this time he was released. Raphael sat back on his heels, holding him again firmly, his thrusts never slowing down. Simon grabbed Raphael's shoulders and pulled himself up into a sitting position, clinging onto Raphael for dear life while moaning against his ear.

Raphael practically growled in response and wrapped an arm around Simon's lower back, pulling him closer and holding him tight. It caused Simon to slide down deeper on Raphael's erection and he buried his face against his shoulder as he used one hand to stroke himself hard.

"Fuck, Raphael, I'm- ahh!" Simon threw his head back in pure ecstasy and came hard, his toes curling. Raphael was right behind him and with a hoarse cry he reached his orgasm, too, his body tensing as he filled Simon's body with his hot seed. He pushed Simon back down with his weight, collapsing on top of him, both of them panting for air even though they didn't need it.

"So, shall we go with option three?" Raphael asked when he finally came down from his high, staring into Simon's eyes with lust-blown pupils, a playful smirk spreading across his features.

Simon gave him a weak kiss then a stupid grin. "Definitely."


End file.
